


Homies Always Have Your Back

by chidoryo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Bonds, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Naruto is such a good boy, No Smut, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, bad day, lol, so is Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidoryo/pseuds/chidoryo
Summary: Sasuke needs a hug. Naruto comes to the rescue.





	Homies Always Have Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> read end notes, yo

Sasuke Uchiha hated naps. Sleeping in the middle of the day was a waste and anyone who enjoyed them was instantaneously considered a moron in Sasuke’s book. Yet here he was, blurry eyed and equipped with some severe bed head no doubt, glaring at the television that was playing some spy movie like it was the cause for his misery. He could feel the frown lines developing between his brows.  

 

Work had royally burned him out the day before, starting with waking up at five a.m. to open the café and finishing with his boss asking if he could take the later shift and close up at eleven. The café was a half hour drive from his apartment and on the way home he figured it wouldn’t hurt to stop at the supermarket because he knew the fridge was desolate, so he didn’t end up getting home until past midnight.

 

He remembers, as his head hit the pillow, thanking whatever deity there was out there that it was a Friday because there was no way in the hottest hell he would be able to function another day of the week. However, Sasuke probably got about an hour of sleep before his neighbors decided 1:34 in the fucking morning would be a great time to voice just how appreciative they were of each other if the alternating hard and soft thuds against the wall and breathless moaning were anything to go by.

 

By about three, when things finally calmed down next door, Sasuke was fully awake, contemplating different methods of murder and how he'd be able to get away with them. By the time he actually fell asleep, it was almost four.  

 

Staying true to his morning routine, Sasuke woke up at seven in the morning to work out in his building's gym, Sasuke settled into the living room and flipped through the channels before inevitably falling asleep around 11:30. The half empty beer on the coffee table was likely lukewarm by now, and Sasuke didn’t even want to know what time it was. With a groan, he sat up and his hand flew to his neck as a piercing pain shot through his nerves.

 

“Ah! Shit!” Sasuke contemplated throwing something but instead decided on jamming the off button for the TV when the heroine’s whining became an unwanted addition to his state of displeasure. Sasuke rubbed at the sore area on his neck and grumbled a couple curses to the uncomfortable couch as he reached for his phone. His eye twitched as the numbers clearly read 4:47. Sasuke sighed and let the phone thump gently against his forehead as he tried to calm himself down, but it was almost impossible when the bundle of annoyance, irritation, and grogginess clouded his senses like an inescapable fog.

 

Sasuke’s grip tightened on his phone and he unlocked it with a sudden urge to let the world know he was not a happy camper. Sasuke rarely used Twitter. A while back, Naruto forced him to download it so he could keep him updated on the latest memes and generally funny videos that drifted around on the internet. “Maybe you wouldn't be such an asshole if you had a good laugh once in awhile.” The blonde had obnoxiously pointed out as he helped Sasuke set up his profile.

 

At first he was hesitant and even a little overwhelmed, but Sasuke would admit that some of the content made him laugh out loud at times, despite the site itself being 75% cringe-worthy. It was also a good place for ranting about things like politics, and anything else that got Sasuke heated. Why should this time be any different?

 

Ignoring a debate happening between Naruto and Sakura about whether or not wearing make-up was important ( **ramenaniac77:** _all i’m saying is if you wanna be a clown that bad, i’m sure a circus would gladly take u in._ **SakuraHaruhoe replied:** _SHUT THE FCK UP YOU DONT KNPW US,,)_ and another workout selfie from Suigetsu with weights in the background and way too many emojis, Sasuke opened up a new tweet and quickly tapped out, “ _No one will ever know how fucking done with life I am right now.”_

 

Sasuke dropped his phone on the couch and dragged himself to the bathroom to wash his face, still trying to get out the kink that had made itself comfortable in his neck.

 

By the time he went back to his phone, there were already a couple likes and replies to his tweet. Unlocking his phone, he walked back into his room and belly flopped onto his bed.

 

 **ramenaniac77 replied:** _want a hug??_

 

Sasuke sighed and chose to ignore the lingering soreness in his neck as his fingers danced in the air above his keyboard, debating how to reply to such a Naruto-esque response. He expected nothing less from the blonde boy and suddenly being in his arms was unbelievably tempting.

 

 **NotAnEmo replied:** _Would be appreciated_

 

Naruto replied in under a minute.

 

 **ramenaniac77 replied:** _wya?_

 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he responded that he was at his apartment. After that, Naruto didn't reply until about 10 minutes later, stating that he was on his way. A small hum vibrated in his throat as he liked each of Naruto’s responses. He continued scrolling through his timeline for a little while longer, liking and retweeting pictures and cute cat videos, hoping it would brighten his mood at least a little bit. Without success, he eventually closed the app and lazily flung his phone to the other pillow, deciding to just lay for a moment. His jaw tightened despite his best efforts to relax even though he just ended up brooding at his ceiling.

 

If Naruto was really on his way just to give Sasuke a hug, the least he could do was tone down whatever biting attitude was itching to come out and smite anyone who dared speak to him. Still, he was frustrated that it was already evening and he hadn't done anything deemable as productive the entire day.

 

Stupid work.

 

Stupid boss.

 

Stupid couple, clearly incapable of having sex at normal hours of the day like _normal people._

 

He supposed he should work on dinner, thinking he could salvage what was left of the day by doing something useful. Sasuke sat up slowly so as not to agitate his neck and looked over at his phone, his lips pressing tightly together in thought before picking it up and opening a new text conversation with Naruto.

 

_“Are you actually coming?”_

 

Sasuke watched the three dots as he chewed on some loose skin on his bottom lip.

 

“ _did you really think I wouldn't?”_

 

His heart skipped a beat as he unconsciously stood and walked to the living room to throw away the neglected beer bottle and fix the cushions on the couch. Of course not, Naruto never says he's going to do something if he doesn't plan to follow through.

 

“ _No, I was just making sure.”_

 

_“buzz me in”_

 

Sasuke blinked in surprise at the fast response and left his phone on the coffee table. He walked to the panel near his front door and pressed a button that made a vaguely obnoxious buzzing noise.

 

A few minutes later a light, rhythmic knock caught his attention from where he started pulling out ingredients for dinner in the kitchen. Sasuke snorted lightly at the happy sound as he rolled up the sleeves of his sweatshirt and opened the door.

 

Naruto stepped forward immediately and wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist, his chin fitting into the spot where Sasuke’s neck and shoulder met. The tension in his body drained the moment Naruto’s arms dragged him into a broad body. Sasuke knew Naruto just up and left his house in whatever he had been wearing because he was dressed similarly to Sasuke with sweatpants and a black tank top instead of a sweatshirt.

 

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his best friend’s neck and squeezed. “You're so extra for this.”

 

Naruto shook with quiet laughter and held Sasuke closer. “Well you needed a hug. So shut up, hug me, and stop being a bastard for, like, two minutes.” He was joking but the quiet timbre in his voice told Sasuke that he genuinely wanted his friend to be okay.

 

Sasuke hummed in response and closed his eyes, turning his head to burrow his face in Naruto's neck. He smelled faintly of freshly cut grass. He must have done yard work for his parents today. Sasuke also enjoyed the general smell of Naruto himself. He squeezed him again and Naruto in turn rested his head against Sasuke’s, both content with standing in the threshold of Sasuke’s apartment a little longer.

 

Suddenly working late, the couple, wasting the whole day, his neck, none of it mattered. He felt… at peace. Naruto was like summer rain. A warm, heavy, and hard to ignore presence that filled your senses and surrounded you whether you wanted it or not. Sometimes it was an annoyance that would occur when you least wanted it and other times, times like this, it's calming and forces you to just relax and take it in.

 

Naruto’s low voice brought him out of his head. “Bad day?”

 

Sasuke scoffed, but it was muffled against Naruto’s skin, “I came home from work late yesterday and didn't sleep until like four because my neighbors are fucking obnoxious and horny,”

 

Naruto huffed a laugh and Sasuke smacked his bare shoulder, “Don't laugh. Anyway, after my workout, I took a nap and-”

 

Naruto pulled Sasuke back to look at his face and Sasuke could only describe his expression as awestruck. “You took a _nap_?”

 

“Yes, stop interrupting me. I took a nap at like eleven and woke up like an hour and a half ago with the world’s most annoying fucking kink in my neck because I’m a dumbass and fell asleep on the couch.” Sasuke stepped aside to finally let Naruto in and he rubbed at his neck again.

 

Naruto whistled low as he walked backwards past the living room, keeping his eyes on Sasuke. Even he knew how much Sasuke hated naps. They'd had multiple debates about it and Sasuke always got just a little saltier than usual when Naruto texted him with “ _sorry, i was taking a nap”_ if he stopped replying during one of their never ending text messages.

 

“So, that’s a yes on the bad day then.”

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed Naruto into the kitchen, his hands on his hips.

 

“And how disoriented were you when you woke up from this nap?” Naruto prodded, leaning against the island in the middle of Sasuke’s kitchen with a smug expression.

 

“I’m sorry, you came here to make me feel better, right? Not more agitated?”

 

Naruto licked his lips, his face screaming with amusement as he walked towards Sasuke with his arms open again. “Okay, okay, stopping now. Come here.”

 

This time his arms wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke pulled him closer with his hands on his lower back, practically purring with the closeness between them returning.

 

“You know I’m just fuckin’ with you. I’m sorry the last two days were shitty.” Naruto’s fingers were in his hair now, trying to smooth out some of the bed head that Sasuke couldn't tame.

 

“Mm..” Sasuke pressed his face into Naruto’s neck and wrapped his arms the rest of the way around his back.

 

Sasuke could feel Naruto dig into his pocket for a moment before finally pulling out his phone. Naruto’s hand came to the back of Sasuke’s head, gently holding him in place, and Sasuke peeked out from his hiding place just in time to see Naruto bring his phone closer so he could see the picture he had taken of them.

 

He didn't care enough to fight the blonde on it, so long as his arms stayed around him.

 

Unfortunately, Naruto soon pulled out of the hug and shook Sasuke’s shoulders a bit. “Alright, cranky ass, I’ll help you make dinner and we’ll figure out how to fix this terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.”

 

“You're such a dork, I actually can't believe it.”

 

\---

 

Sasuke ended up making his world famous chicken fried rice with egg and sauteed bacon and Naruto helped by hovering over his shoulder like a man who hasn't eaten in days.

 

After dinner, Naruto suggested watching a movie in the living room, but at the very thought of coming in contact with that god forsaken couch, Sasuke nearly hissed. He was still very cross with it. And his neck had just started to feel normal again, so that was definitely not happening.

 

About half way through a black and white movie that neither of them bothered to check the name of, Sasuke had found himself with his cheek against Naruto’s chest and his hand resting on his stomach. Sasuke wasn't sure if this position was okay, but once Naruto’s fingers found themselves buried in Sasuke’s overgrown hair, ruffling it about before coaxing all the strands back into place, he relaxed again. The bond they shared crossed over several boundaries that most men would deem uncrossable in a friendship with another man.

 

It was less about his preference in men, and more about his preference of Naruto. He would probably take a thousand bad days before having Naruto out of his life. Sasuke liked to think Naruto felt the same. He clearly cared for Sasuke if he was willing to leave his house and drive across town just to give him a hug because of one tweet.

 

Sasuke squeezed him and felt Naruto smile against his forehead.

 

“Hey, Sasuke?”

 

“What?” Sasuke grumbled against Naruto’s lulling chest.

 

“I’m glad you napped today… sometimes you overwork yourself. A little extra sleep won't kill you, you know.” Naruto’s voice was low again but loud enough to combat the dramatic dialogue of the movie.

 

Sasuke’s neck and ears heated and Naruto must have noticed because soon after his fingers were toying with the tips of his ears. He sighed, “I just hate-”

 

“-wasting the day, I know. But resting is more important than your compulsive need to be busy, asshole. Don't think I haven't noticed the dark circles around your eyes.” Naruto ruffled Sasuke’s hair again, earning him a vaguely annoyed ‘mmh’ from his friend.

 

“I’m serious. Take a break, once in a while.” Sasuke lifted his head to see the look of determination on Naruto’s face. His lips pursed in a pout and a light pink flush running across his cheekbones and nose bridge.

 

Sasuke smiled, “Fine.”

 

“Thanks.”

Sasuke looked at him for a moment longer and Naruto didn't look away. His fingers balled in the front of his tank top as he leaned up and pressed a slow kiss to his lips. Naruto didn't pull away. In fact, he kissed back with equal if not more power. His free hand coming up to cup Sasuke’s cheek as his fingers tightened in black hair, deepening the kiss briefly. Naruto exhaled heavily through his nose, not unlike a sigh of relief, and they pulled away slowly, their lips sticking as they separated. There was a look in Naruto’s eyes that Sasuke couldn't decipher the emotion behind but he didn't dislike it.

 

“I’m happy you came.” He whispered, unafraid to admit it while holding eye contact with the blonde.

 

Naruto looked at him with that unreadable expression a moment longer, then smiled his genuine, bright smile and turned his head toward the television again, pulling Sasuke a little closer. An intense embrace between a man and a woman was taking place on screen.

 

“Of course. Who else is gonna put up with your bitchy tendencies?”

 

\--

 

Sasuke begrudgingly decided to skip a workout day with Naruto’s words in mind and stretched in bed the next morning. Naruto left the night before, once the movie finished and they set up a time to go out for drinks tonight after Naruto got off of work.

 

His phone buzzed repeatedly on his night stand with Twitter notifications. Curious, he unlocked his phone and scrolled until he found the cause of such commotion.

 

Naruto posted the picture of them hugging in his kitchen on the thread of their conversation with the caption: “ _I got him_.”

 

Sasuke’s face was still hidden in Naruto’s neck. One of Naruto’s eyes were closed, a big smile on his face and his fingers visibly buried in Sasuke’s hair.

 

The image made something in Sasuke burn hot and he immediately saved it, deciding to confront these feelings at a later date.

 

The tweet had several retweets and likes along with users he didn't even follow quoting the tweet with different variations of “ _friend goals”, “you guys are so cute”,_ and _“I ship it.”_

 

Sasuke shook his head, not bothering to respond to any of the comments and simply retweeting and liking the tweet. Clicking the home button, Sasuke opened his text messages to see one message from Naruto.

 

“ _bro we're famOUS”_

 

Sasuke chuckled and fell back on his bed with a bounce, his phone falling face down on his chest as his heart hammered against his ribcage as if trying to break free to get closer to Naruto.

 

 _God,_ Sasuke thought as his arm came to rest over his eyes. _What an idiot.._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been months but I'm finally back in a writing mood. This oneshot was actually inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/frankpisano9/status/887182584182173696
> 
> The second I saw it I immediately thought of Sasuke and Naruto and I honestly couldnt resist, lol. I may have gone a bit overboard, but can you blame me? I love these two more most things so I will do everything in my power to make them happy :)
> 
> Anyhoo, thank you to my son Nae for beta-ing this for me, ilysm.


End file.
